Entre ellos
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: ¿Cómo serían las cosas luego de eso? De seguro así sería la manera en la que celebrarían los cumpleaños de ambos. Ir de compras un rato, cansarse, volver a casa y… lo presente One-shot SasuSaku. UA.


**Autor**: Kuroi Sakura  
**Título**: Entre ellos  
**Pareja**: Sasuke ~ Sakura  
**Tipo**: One-shot  
**Género**: OMG, Romance, General.  
**Clasificación**: T (?)  
**Summary**: Aunque no lo aceptara, Sasuke Uchiha estaba completamente loco por Sakura Haruno.  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**Entre ellos**

Recorrió sus varoniles manos por el abdomen de la joven mientras hacía movimientos tranquilos. La tenía completamente aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, y a ella parecía no molestarle.

Sonrió.

Quitó las manos del abdomen y pasó a rodear su cintura fuertemente mientras que ella le tomaba por las mejillas ahora cálidas.  
Sus movimientos eran penosos, con pudor; los de él igual. Pero no había sufrido todo el día tan sólo para eso; no, él quería más.

Más velocidad, más caricias; más pasión. Aunque no lo aceptara, Sasuke Uchiha estaba completamente loco por Sakura Haruno.  
Ella era la única que podía manejarlo a su gusto si se lo proponía, la única que podía sobrepasar su orgullo y, más que nada, la única que lo hacía sentir feliz, por más raro que sonara.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella colocando sus dos brazos pegados a la pared y a cada costado de la cabeza de Sakura mientras le dedicaba una mirada tranquila pero a la vez autoritaria. Él tenía el control y eso le hacía sentir bastante bien…

Y juntó sus rostros.

Acarició los labios de la chica con los propios. Lenta y tranquilamente, se deslizó por los labios pequeños y ascendentemente arqueados de Sakura para luego propinarle cortos besos hasta la comisura; ahí se detuvo. Jaló aire y sonrió de medio lado para después empezar a morder leve y pacíficamente sus labios.

Recorrió los ya mencionados con extrema sensualidad. Conocía muy bien a Sakura y sabía qué era lo que le gustaba y lo que no.  
Al morderle, paseaba sus manos entre el cabello o la cintura de ella quien, por cierto, parecía derretirse ante las acciones del Uchiha.

Luego de terminar su recorrido con pequeñas mordidas, Sakura abrió un poco sus labios y Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente.  
No le hizo esperar más.

De manera un poco brusca —o digamos: varonil—, tomó a su compañera por detrás del cuello y la acercó a él, culminando la escena con un beso rápido. No se separaron, si no que comenzaron a besarse con mayor velocidad y agilidad.  
Sasuke abrió un poco sus labios dejando que Sakura los mordiera, y sintió como si un electrochoque recorriera su espina dorsal. Le encantaban el sinfín de extrañas sensaciones que le inundaban estando con Sakura; más cuando esas sensaciones eran —a su ver— _extremas_.

Mordió sus propios labios para luego adentrar un poco su lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura.  
Al parecer, al principio sintió un poco raro, pero luego dejó que Sasuke se encargara de lo suyo y ella empezó a cooperar.

Sintió la lengua de Sasuke moverse de arriba hacia abajo y ella empezó a acariciarla con su propia lengua.

Posó sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y él se acercó aún más, pegando por completo el cuerpo de la joven en la pared.

Ella mordía un poco los labios y lengua de Sasuke mientras él besaba a la chica con desbordante placer.  
Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a agitarse bastante, pero no había momento en el que decidieran separarse y finalizar la tierna pero candente escena.  
Al final, la falta de aire sobrepasó su voluntad y culminaron separándose tan sólo unos centímetros del rostro del otro.

A él le encantó la escena percibida.

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y con los ojos entreabiertos. Tenía el cabello ligeramente desacomodado gracias a las manos de él, y sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y rositas por sus mordiscos.

No quería esperar más, por lo que reanudó la escena tan pronto como pudo.

Esta vez, la atrevida fue Sakura, introduciendo con timidez la punta de su lengua dentro de Sasuke. El joven sonrió y, prontamente, acarició la lengua de su pequeña con la propia.  
Tomando un poco más de confianza, Sakura empujó su lengua más dentro y comenzó a moverla por toda la boca de Sasuke, mientras él se dejaba y a la vez acariciaba la lengua invasora con la suya.

Ella acomodó sus brazos tras el cuello de Sasuke mientras que él rodeó su delicada cintura. Aquella era una escena tanto tierna como sensual, y ambos juraban no desear que terminara nunca.

Sasuke separó un poco sus labios de los de ella y pronunció su nombre agitada y sensualmente.

—Sakura…

Y la mencionada se derritió… o estuvo a punto.  
No contestó, más bien se dedicó a invadir los labios de Sasuke con pequeños e infantiles besitos.

—¿Hmm? —soltó luego de morderle los labios.

—Hay que —hizo una pausa para jalar aire— _ir de compras_ más seguido.

Aquello hizo reír a la de cabello rosa, claro está que sin separarse del chico. Mordió su lengua otra vez haciéndole gemir levemente.

—Grosero.

Por supuesto que a Sasuke le había dolido la mordida, pero también le había provocado un poco de placer. Sakura le miró sonreír de medio lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo él conservando su media sonrisa.

Ella no respondió, dedicándose a aceptar los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

¿Cómo serían las cosas luego de eso? De seguro así sería la manera en la que celebrarían los cumpleaños de ambos. Ir de compras un rato, cansarse, volver a casa y… lo presente.

Sí, aquella sería la nueva forma en la que celebrarían los cumpleaños entre ellos; _entre mejores amigos._

One-shot que escribí para un concurso en Cemzoo que trataba sobre besos. Escogí el beso de lengua y logré alcanzar el tercer lugar /llora ;w;.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero les haya gustado.  
Saludos~


End file.
